Finis
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: My short story of the crew reuniting


Heya guys. Yep another story lol and yes some spoilers, mostly from Infinite Possibilities Part 2: Icarus Abides. But BUT. I don't think it's as sad as Tears In Heaven. Again Aeryn's POV....I was hoping to pull off a little happy kind of sad thing but not sure so tell me what you think and all about this one. I liked how it came out, kind of another style of writing I tried. Well here you go, and GODSPEED WITH FARSCAPE!   
Also don't OWN NOTHING, that sucks but I don't. ;)  
  
Finis  
  
I'm sitting here looking out into the deep part of space. The star of energy that you had named after me is shining right in front of my vision. They wanted to send you into space today, but I just couldn't let them. I didn't think it was right, didn't think you should be buried in space. You shouldn't float around in a galaxy that had ripped the innocence from your very soul. You will not be buried on some planet that wouldn't know who you are. We did what we thought was best and cremated the body that once belonged to you. I was surprised that Talyn had let us but he had agreed. I didn't know it had begun and I didn't know it was ending cause my mind was so unfocused at the time. I didn't even really feel the pressure of the banik slave as he gently led me the room that I once had shared with you.   
  
I lay on the bed not crying, just staring at the book that lay in my hands that I dare not open. I just gently let my fingers brush it, as though I was stroking your sweet soft hair. I didn't know what to think anymore but to just settle in the bed hoping for something.   
  
The hope did come. Talyn thrived with a song and I knew why and as a reflex I looked out the portal to see the prisoner ship that I had called home come closer as though to nestle the younger ship. I got up from the bed that had shared so many memories and I put my hair up into a ponytail not really caring if it looked brushed or not.   
  
I made my way to where we would take the transport pod over to Moya, but I didn't really go in a hurry. They would wait for me, right? I found myself taking steps and quicken my pace just if they thought I wouldn't feel up to seeing the crew again. I came in, them going up the steep stairs. They stopped as though I was their queen and they were my servants cause as I made my way to the transport pod they got out of my way. I didn't stop to talk I didn't stop to catch a eye that would show concern I just climbed and went to the pilot seat without any hesitation   
  
The silence was coated with sorrow, confusion, desperation and other things that just made riding in the pod more unbearably. No one spoke as Talyn's transport pod hit with a soft thud on Moya surface that was used to the treatment. No one was able to move from their seats, not really sure what to say.   
  
Rygel had made the first move by going out the door on his throne sled, and then Moya crew's voices could be heard. I don't know how I was able to do it, but out all of the voices I could hear his the loudest and the clearest and I closed my eyes. I bite back the emotion that was nibbling on my senses. Crais then got up and also made his presence known. As I sat there with my eyes closed listening to the one voice that had me want to run from it but also having me wanting to be near and not too far away.   
  
I could feel the eyes of Stark beaming into my back and I did nothing until I knew I was ready to face them, face him. Stark was still standing there and I didn't even know why, but then I knew why. He was waiting for me, and I looked up and took a sigh. I suddenly didn't want to do this, I felt like this was a very bad idea. I began to power up the systems but Stark was there putting his hand on my shoulder, resting it there. The bottom lip began to quiver and I stopped it by putting my teeth on it and holding it. The hand of the slave that had become a friend still did not move as though transferring strength to me through the mere touch of his hand.   
  
As I stood up I suddenly realize my legs are shaky but I won't let this stop me, I was here and that was it. Stark's hand is no longer on my shoulder and I find myself finally walking through the door and out into the docking bay of Moya.   
He stands there looking right at me and I don't know what to do. I feel as though no one else is there but him and I and we're just standing there looking at each other not sure what the other is going to do. I come to the last step and everyone is silent. As my world is focused on him and his focused on me; their attention is on both of us.   
  
I walk up to him and his aroma is hitting me like a wave of heat that would send me into the living death. As I stand there I find that my hand is now reaching for the hair that was near his ear, the hair I loved to feel between my fingers as he and I made love.   
  
My hand comes away and I realize as much as I want to hug him and love him as I did with the other, I find that I can't. It's just to weird for me to see this man who I had loved die in front of me, then not even a little over 2weekens he was standing in front of me again having the same look of almost complete naiveté.  
  
My eyes travel down to my feet then back up to the door that would be my escape. I don't think about it as I run away from him from us and I don't know where I'm going until the arching of the door is there right in front of me. The door opens I find myself in front of the navigator of Moya, Pilot. Tears are running freely down the trail that seemed to have made a discoloration on my face but I don't need to put a brave wall in front of anyone especially dear old Pilot.   
  
I had awakened from my sleep and I hadn't even realized I had dozed off until I come back to my senses. Pilot was always up, never sleeping and I soon found out that everyone aboard Moya was now slumbering. I made my way to command but then something drove me away and I found myself outside his door.   
  
Didn't remember opening the door, didn't recall going to the bed but I was there in front of him. He didn't wake up of course, nothing ever did unless it was a nightmare or you shake him. He didn't even stir as again my hand found it on his hair, stroking it as though he was the child and I was his mother. As I closed my eyes to image that I was back on Talyn and he was alive, still with me in the bed made for us both.   
  
I closed the door and went to the chair that was far enough away from the bed but close enough to see the door and him without moving my eyes. I didn't really want him to know I was there, cause I was protecting him. I didn't want any harm coming to this one; I didn't want him to get mortally wounded cause I wasn't there to defend him. I know everybody was safe at the time but still I just wanted to be in the presence of him and that is why I let my eyes close that were becoming heavy with sleep.   
  
I don't know how he had carried me but I woke up again only to find I was not in the cold hard chair but in a soft bed with someone laying right next to me. A hand was on my head entangled into my long black hair; the fingers moving. I was on my side facing away and he was behind me but still gave me the room that I still needed. I had thought about getting up but I didn't. I just stayed there wanting to be next to him again, longing for him once more. I couldn't stand it any longer and with a cry from my heart I turned around and snuggled up onto his chest his hand resting on my back. My hand looped around his midsection and I didn't move cause I was in his arms again, but not, and my mind was so completely confused. In a daze I realize wetness has found my hot cheek again and I cry myself asleep with him comforting me. I finally was able to sleep through the arns that was meant for slumber and without waking up and I was able to sleep past it. As I finally come out of the deep abyss of my rest I find that he hasn't left my side and we both stay that way for as long as I could remember.....  
  



End file.
